


蹩脚冒险电影终场

by nattraven



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Sing is the best, What Have I Done, i need them more, just some random talks
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 20:36:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18880777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nattraven/pseuds/nattraven
Summary: 最终话，所有人从国立精神卫生中心逃出来之后。亚修，辛和白在一辆车上。





	蹩脚冒险电影终场

**Author's Note:**

> 只是想看三人更多的互动。没什么内容的瞎贫。谁来喂我一些白辛。

从楼顶下来后，他们并没有花很久就找到了来时的车。白自动自觉地坐进驾驶席开车，亚修奢侈地霸占了后座宽敞的空间，并且脑袋一碰到座位就下线一样睡着。辛想了想，脱下自己的外套，从前排扔了过去。与此同时，五百块（不含税）一次的职业杀手先生正忙着规划一条回城里的路，避开所有蜂拥而来的警察和消防车。

等车平稳地开向城区的时候，白突然开口：“我一直很好奇，你究竟多大了？”

“干嘛？你要查我ID吗？”

白摇摇头：“我不是那个意思。只是你看上去太小了。”

“华人就是娃娃脸，我们不变老。”辛耸耸肩，“别看扁人了，挡光的大家伙，我以后自然会长得很高的。”

“毫无疑问。”白发现自己正在忍着不笑，“不过你现在的身高当枪托很合适，而且意外地很稳当。”

华人少年发出一些模糊的抗议声，但最终只是冲他翻翻眼睛。白决定换个话题。

“你就不好奇我是谁？”

辛像个小孩子一样掩住了一个哈欠：“这是那种答错了就要被你杀人抛尸的问题吗？”他回头看了看后座上睡得正香的亚修，“我知道你曾经是李月龙的保镖，愿意为了冒生命危险救亚修，够了吗？”

“足够了。”杀手先生说，“知道得少未必不是好事。”

“是啊。”少年意外地安静下来，偏头看着车窗外逐渐变淡的幽蓝。

白说，“你对李月龙又知道多少？”

“歇斯底里的大小姐。”辛说，“华龙变成废人多半跟他有关……我知道他对亚修有奇怪的执念，为此不惜把英二牵扯进来。我跟亚修决斗只是为了让所有人都满意——至少别因为肖特的事情再纠缠不清，但是他，我搞不懂他在想什么。”

白点点头。“那我接下来要剥夺你无知的奢侈了。”

让游刃有余、想法很多的杀手先生稍微感到意外的是，辛听完李家长长的家族史之后沉默了一会儿，最终只说了一句：“明白了，我会想办法的。”

“你有什么办法？”白有些好笑地看着他。

“找上门说清楚呗，不肯见我就打上门。”辛很不可思议地看着他，“不然呢？”

或许我真的上了年纪。白想。

 

“我要吃点东西。”辛突然说，“我就要饿死了。”

“我们还在躲避警察，不可以随便停车。”杀手先生说，“因为一张违停罚单被捕会让我从此在专业领域里抬不起头。”

辛瞪着他。“卡在通风管里就让你很骄傲了吗？”

差点抬不起头的杀手先生一度很想伸手去揉揉险些脱臼的下巴，但是他忍住了。“开玩笑而已。”他说，“那我们在下一个街角商店里买点东西。”

辛摇摇头。“不要。这个点随随便便走进一家店也很可疑，而且我也不熟悉这个区。”他像个重回领地的小兽一样警觉地打量着街区，“我知道有个地方，那里可以吃到真正的食物。”

白挑起一边眉毛。

“你去吃上一星期的鸡汤面条罐头和士力架试试。我搞不懂白人怎么能忍受这些。”辛说，“下个红绿灯左转，再下两个右转，看到还亮灯的红色店招就停下来。”

白看着那个穿着背心的小个子熟门熟路地溜进一家中餐馆。街灯逐渐熄灭，但纽约还没醒过来，他听见吹过高楼和树枝的呼啸风声，通常这会让他多愁善感一会儿，想起冷酷的家乡、再担心一下狙击子弹会因为风速产生的偏差之类，但现在他只觉得平静，并且觉得自己可以再等上一会儿。

外套下，一个金色的、睡得头毛乱翘的脑袋露了出来，“他确实没法让人讨厌吧？”

“你听了多久？”白从后视镜里看着本来该睡死过去的人睁开绿莹莹的眼睛。

“不太多。”亚修狡黠地看着他，“所以你真的卡在通风管道里了？”

“我觉得我就要名声扫地了。”杀手先生干巴巴地说，“没有人注意到我还打下一架武装直升机吗？”

“年纪大了就乖乖退休吧。”亚修坐起身，辛的外套从他身上滑下来。

“我在月龙家看到他时就这么觉得了。”白突然说，“他是个很可爱的年轻人。”

“他很敏锐，但你别想染指下一代了。”

“或者说很真诚。”

“是啊，听他一说，我可真感动，你愿意冒死救我，虽然没什么用。”亚修说，“老师。”

“你本来就是我最喜欢的学生。”

亚修还想再说点什么，感激的，刻薄的，或者二者兼有的。但车门被拉开了，食物的香气传来。“你们说什么呢。”辛拎着冒着热气的外卖盒子坐进来，外面还有点冷，他忍不住打了个冷颤，先拿走了自己那份。

 

“所以这蹩脚冒险电影终于要演完了吗？”亚修抢走最后一只虾饺，并在辛的抗议声中沾着薯条里剩下那点番茄酱吃了下去，“可终于是结束了啊。”

“真是冒险电影，故事就应该在我们沿着公路跑掉的时候开始播放片尾曲和致谢名单。”辛把空了的外卖盒子重新收进塑料袋，抗议道“也不会有你用食物残渣弄脏我外套的部分——”

“好啦，再次出发之前，你们就不想看看这里有什么吗？”白撕开包装纸，准备掰开那一小块幸运饼干。

“不想，我没那么迷信。”亚修别过脸。

“不想。真正的中餐里根本没有辛运饼干这回事。”辛说，“就是拿来骗你们的。”

白没有理会他们，自顾自打开车内灯，读了起来：“未来始于你们脚下——”

“蹩脚电影！”两人异口同声地说。

这时天亮起来。


End file.
